


[Podfic] Adopted Brother

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Not Captain America Friendly, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Relationship, referenced/implied past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: Podfic of "Adopted Brother", written by Aya_Diefair.Author's Summary: When Nebula learned about Steve, she didn't like what she was told. When she first meets Steve, she does what any rational person would to those who hurt her siblings.
Relationships: Nebula & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Adopted Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adopted Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775881) by [Aya_Diefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair/pseuds/Aya_Diefair). 



This is a podfic of "Adopted Brother", written by Aya_Diefair.

Author's Summary: When Nebula learned about Steve, she didn't like what she was told. When she first meets Steve, she does what any rational person would to those who hurt her siblings.

Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe

Pairing(s): Nebula & Tony Stark

Original Fiction by: [Aya_Diefair on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair/pseuds/Aya_Diefair)

Podfic Reader: [Elle_dubs on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded for Voiceteam 2020 Simulpod Challenge for Team Orange.
> 
> Thanks to Aya_Diefair for permission to podfic!
> 
> Intro/outro music is "Lost Shoe" by Blue Dot Sessions.
> 
> Please follow my tumblr: omg-elle-dubs-things.tumblr.com


End file.
